The present invention relates to a flexible intra-ocular lens of variable focus comprising a lens having holes located around the periphery of the lens to allow for the anchoring of the lens in the eye of an animal, in particular, a human.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,261 issued to Callahan et al. describes an intra-ocular-lens with crossed haptics for securing the lens in the eye. This lens comprises a very thin, deformable optic having two pairs of haptics attached to the optic by means of two stems 180 degrees apart on the circumference of the optic, each tapering to a tip having one haptic each connected to opposite edges of the stem. Each haptic has a footplate defined at the free end of the haptic. Each haptic sweeps about the periphery of the optic so that the angle subtended by a radical line extending from the center of the optic through the center of a footplate and a second radial line extending from the center of the optic through the center of the stem to which it attaches is about 135 degrees. The lens is symmetrical about an axis extending through the opposing stems, with each haptic crossing either over or under the haptic connected to the opposing stem on the same side of the axis. The lens is inserted into the eye by using a previously prepared seriated suture joined by a viscoelastic material to fold the lens in a tubular shape and compress the haptics, inserting the lens in the eye, centering the lens, dissolving viscoelastic material with saline solution, and removing the seriated suture by pulling a free end of the suture left outside the eye during insertion. When released, the footplates of the four haptics lie on a circle concentric with the optic, subtending four substantially equal arcs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,721 issued to Grendahl describes a member of polymer material with a plurality of holes arranged in a predetermined geometric configuration, which can be utilized as either a contact lens, an intra-corneal inlay, an intra-ocular lens, a medical filter, or a like structure with small holes. The holes range in size from 1 angstrom to 12 mm for the passage of nutrients and fluids through the lens, particularly intra-corneal lenses or contact lenses. The ""721 patent also describes processes for drawing a boule for producing the holes in optics and filters and a continuous process of drawing a boule for the production of composite materials for optics and filters. The ""721 patent does not disclose an intra-ocular lens having a plurality of holes around the periphery.
There exists a need in the art for an alternative method of securing intra-ocular lenses in the eyes of animals, in particular humans and mammals, in addition to the use of crossed haptics.
The present invention provides for a flexible intra-ocular lens of variable focus comprising an intra-ocular lens comprising a plurality of holes located around the periphery of the lens at the equator.